


Liebe Molly

by Mythopoeia00



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fred's funeral, Gen, Sad
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythopoeia00/pseuds/Mythopoeia00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auf Freds Beerdigung erreicht Molly Weasley ein besonderer Brief</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liebe Molly

**D** er Tag an dem Harry Potter über Du-weißt-schon-wen siegte lag bereits einige Zeit zurück, doch der Schrecken der Schlacht saß noch immer fest in den Knochen der Zauberer und Hexen. Kingsley Sheacklebolt hatte die Position des Zaubereiministers eingenommen und arbeitete hart daran, das Chaos, welches seit dem in der Zauberergemeinschaft herrschte, zu beseitigen und alles wieder zu ordnen.   
Die Auroren jagend die letzten verbleibenden Todesser und Greifer, welche sich bald die Klinke des Anhörungssaals im Ministerium in die Hand drückten und Askaban beherbergte nun wieder viele seiner Flüchtlinge.  
  
Zu viele Tote waren zu betrauern und in vielen Zaubererhaushalten sah die Stimmung in diesen Tagen ähnlich aus, wie am fünfzehnten Tag nach dem Sieg im Fuchsbau, dem Wohnsitz der Weasleys.   
Denn an diesem Tag nun, wurde Fred, der Zwillingsbruder Georges beerdigt und düster war der Himmel, denn schon den ganzen Tag war er von dunklen Wolken bedeckt und spiegelte genau die Stimmung der Gäste wider.  
  
Lange stand die Weasleyfamilie, mit Freunden wie Harry Potter, Hermine Granger und Luna Lovegood, vor dem Grab hinter dem Haus und sie weinten unzählige Tränen für den verlorenen Sohn, Bruder, Freund.  
  
Als die Sonne den westlichen Horizont erreichte lichtete sich die Wolkendecke an einigen Stellen und ließ das rote Licht der Abendsonne auf die in schwarz gekleidete Menschentraube fallen.   
„Rot wie sein Haar!“, schluchzte Mrs Weasley, eine rundliche Frau und Mutter der nun nur noch sechs Kinder, und weitere Tränen quollen aus ihren verweinten Augen. Ihr Sohn George legte ihr tröstend den Arm um die Schultern und als sie aufsah zuckte sie zusammen und schluchzte noch mehr. Bis auf sein fehlendes Ohr glich George seinem Zwilling Fred wie ein Ei dem anderen und nur wenige ihrer Bekannten würden bei seinem Anblick nicht in stille Trauer um Fred verfallen, ja, George selbst konnte bis an sein Lebensende nicht in den Spiegel sehen, ohne in das Gesicht seines Bruders zu blicken.  
  
Selbst als es schon lange Nacht und recht kühl geworden war rührten sich die Trauernden nicht vom Fleck und starrten weiterhin stumm auf den dunklen Grabstein.  
  
Arthur Weasley hielt seine Frau Molly im Arm, Ginny wurde von Harry gehalten, Hermine von Ron, Bill hatte seine Arme um Fleur geschlungen, Charlie stand bei Percy und Neville Longbottom hielt Lunas Hand. Doch George stand allein und er litt am meisten.  
  
Die Wolken lichteten sich nun vollends und kalt schienen die Sterne und der schmale Strich von einem neuen Mond auf die Familie und die leere Graslandschaft in der das windschiefe Haus stand.  
  
Molly begann zu zittern, denn es war doch eine ungewöhnlich eisige Nacht für die Jahreszeit, und auch den anderen war unangenehm kalt. Mit einem kurzen Nicken zu den Versammelten ging Arthur zurück zum Haus und kam bald mit einem Berg Decken auf dem Arm zurück.  
  
Als Molly ihre entfaltete fiel ein kleiner Umschlag heraus und in die Decke eingewickelt ging sie in die Knie um ihn aufzuheben.  
  
Der Briefumschlag war kohlerabenschwarz und in weißen Lettern standen die Worte ‚An Molly Weasley‘ darauf.   
Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete sie den Brief und holte ein blütenweißes Papier heraus, auf dem in schwarz stand:

  
  
_ **L** iebe Molly, _  
_ Nun wache ich über Fred, so wie du all die Jahre über Harry gewacht hast. _  
_ Liebe Grüße _  
_ Lil **y** _

**Author's Note:**

> Brief: Inspiriert von einem Facebookpost.


End file.
